1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling a screen display, and more particularly, to an electronic device implementing multiple display areas and a method of controlling a screen display in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic device have been utilized in various ways according to developments in technology. As the kinds of tasks that can be executed in electronic devices become increasingly diverse, methods of displaying content have also become increasingly varied.
In particular, an electronic device may display multiple operating tasks in one screen. For example, an electronic device may support a multi-display environment providing an overlay window, multiple display areas, and the like in one screen. A multi-display environment enables two or more tasks to be simultaneously performed, without switching screens. An electronic device may also include an automatic rotation function that changes a display direction of an executed task based on a direction in which the electronic device is oriented. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and electronic devices for displaying multiple display areas in a multi-display environment.